Lost Secrets
by DarkDemon01
Summary: Amu has a secret, what if it is found out by her friends, will they accept her, or will her charas be X Characters forever  Contains: Romance, Angst, Drama, Fantasy, some Humor
1. Chapter 1

The Crystal Heart

"Amu-chan!" Tadase called to Amu, "I'm so glad you could come today, the Guardians needed some new ideas for the school, Kukai and Yaya even came too." He said. "Great!" Amu said.

Amu was now in 7th grade, but now that almost everyone was in middle school, they moved the guardians to the middle school section. Amu was the same, yaya has grown more addicted to candy, Kukai stayed the same, and the rest are the same too. Kairi came back too, Amu has been pretty hyped up.

"hey Guys, my grandma booked a beach house over the summer, since it's only a day away I was wondering would you like to some with me and her to the beach. We are gonna stay there for at least 3 weeks." Kairi said. "Yaya wants to come!" yaya said. "Sure.' Tadase and Amu said. "Eh, why not?" Kukai said. "Sure." Rima said.

"so we're all going?" he asked. "Sure." a voice from behind came. They all turned around to see Ikuto. "Nobody invited you Ikuto." Tadase said. "So? Little kids like you shouldn't go alone. Right Amu?" he said smirking. Amu blushed slightly. "Just let him come." Kairi said. "fine." Tadase said. "oh, Amu-chan lets go to the mall later, for some new swim suits!" Yaya said. "Sure." Amu said.

Ikuto crawled under Amu's chair and fell asleep (aw little Ikuto! :3). After about an hour of decisions everyone left except for Amu. "Amu-chan how should we wake him up?" Ran asked. "We could kick him." Amu suggested. "We could pour water on him." Miki said. "Miki you're a genius!" Amu said. She walked over to the fountain and filled a cup full of water, she brought it over to Ikuto and dumped it on his head. She quickly acted like she was asleep in her chair.

"what the hell?" Ikuto said while he shot up and hit his head on Amu's chair making her fall over. She landed on his chest. "What?" Amu asked Ikuto he smirked. Amu realized where she was sitting, he face turned as red as a strawberry as she got off. "It's your fault for knocking me over." She said. "I gotta go, Yaya and me are going to the mall for swimsuits." Amu said. "I'm coming." Ikuto said. "Why?" Amu said. "because who knows what kind of perverts there are in the mall." he said. "Ikuto, that's you." Amu said.

"Amu-chan!" Yaya called. Amu ran over there to meet Yaya and Rima. "Nadashiko and Utau are coming too." Yaya said. "Great!" Amu said. "lets go!" Utau said while pulling Amu to the store. Ikuto chuckled.

"try this one and this one and this one too!" Utau said while pushing Amu into the changing room. "Not much of a choice huh?" Amu said. "nope." Utau said. Amu sighed.

The first one was a aqua blue bikini with white stripes. Amu walked out. "oh, that one is pretty." Utau said while holding her bag of the stuff she just bought. "Really?" Amu said. "Yes." Utau said," Now try the others on too."

"Fine." Amu grumbled. The second one was a two piece bikini, Midnight blue with darker blue stripes on it .She walked out. "I like that one." Ikuto said from behind Amu. "It's ok." Utau said. "Try the last one on." Utau commanded. Amu sighed.

The last one was a solid pink two piece. Amu walked out. "I like this one." Amu said. "yeah! We are buying you that one." Utau said while dragging Amu to the register. Amu already changed.

*THE NEXT DAY*

The limo pulled up to Amu's house, "Come on Ran ,Miki ,Su and, Dia! Time to go." Amu said while heading outside, "Bye mom and dad." She called.

She jumped in the car and headed to the beach.

"I'm so excited!" Amu said. "Me too." Tadase said. Ikuto was asleep. They arrived at the beach after about 2 hours.

Amu walked out of the limo, "Ah! Ran it's beautiful!'' Amu said. "yes Amu-chan it is!' Ran said. "Stop day-dreaming kid and come on we are assigning rooms." Ikuto said. They walked towards the others. "Ok, girls are in the left side of the house, and boys the right side." Kairi said. "Each side has 5 rooms, and they have a bed, a fridge, a TV, a PC, and a Bathroom in each room." Kairi said.

Everyone went to their rooms to change into their bathing suits. Amu put a tee-shirt over hers and went exploring. "Amu-chan can we come?' Her charas asked her. "Sure." Amu said.

"Amu!" Utau said. "Come on! Get in the water!" she said. "Nah, I'm good." Amu said. "Amu!" Utau screamed while picking her up, "I'm gonna throw you if you don't get you suit on and get in the water within 30 seconds!' Utau screamed. "Fine!' Amu said while jumping down and taking her shirt off (remember she had her suit on).

Amu walked down to the edge of the water, " Utau, I hate you." She thought. She too in a deep breath and jumped in, off the rock she was standing on.

The water was warm, and very visible. She went under the water and started swimming to the surface. Something caught hey eye, it was a shine of light under water. She swam towards it, she picked it up. When she picked it up, it started to glow a white light. She saw it was the shape of a heart and it was a crystal. Everything went black.

"Amu-chan, you have found the crystal heart." A voice said. "Who are you?" Amu said to the voice. Suddenly a woman in a flowing white dress with a mermaid tail the color of snow and a golden crown, appeared. "I am Aqua Goddess Rika." She said with the voice of an angel. "Since you have found my Crystal Heart, it is now yours, The people of the North Pacific, have been waiting for someone to find the Crystal heart that the King of Atlantis has hidden." She explained. "Who's that?" Amu asked.

Rika sighed, " He is my elder brother, He wanted to be chosen to be the ruler of the Ocean, but out father chose me instead. Now he is trying to destroy all the mermaids of The North Pacific that I once ruled." She explained. "Now since you have found the Crystal Heart, you are now the ruler of The North Pacific. You will be given the place of Princess of the North Pacific Ocean." She said. "Whoa, wait up! I Just went swimming and now I'm talking to a mermaid and I'm still under water!" Amu said. "Yes, and I'm not the only mermaid here, you are too." Rika said. Amu looked down and saw a snow white tail with a white sea-shell bra and a snow white tiara on her head. Her hair was floor length and it was still bubblegum pink .

"the North pacific Mermaids are Ice Song mermaids." Rika said. "U-uh, I'm crazy that's it, I'm just crazy." Amu said. "nope, I think your friends are worried why you haven't come up yet, so I'm going to send you back." Rika said , she snapped her fingers and Amu as back to normal.

She swam to the surface, "What the heck?" She asked herself. She jumped out of the water and walked over to Utau. " Utau!" Amu screamed franticly.

Utau rushed to Amu who was now feeling dizzy. "Utau, I don't feel so good." Amu explained. Amu fell to the ground and blacked out

(TIME SKIPPER xD Ikuto: STFU)

Amu moved about in the warm embrace that was her bed, "Utau?" She asked groggily. "Yo, strawberry." A voice said in the corner. "Ikuto?" Amu asked still sleepy, "What do you want?" She asked. "I want to know something." he said. "what?" she asked. "what happened?" he asked. "uh, I guess I hit my head underwater." She lied. " No I mean before that, when you came out you looked like you saw a mermaid." he said. 'no kidding." Amu murmured. "what?" he said. "Nothing." Amu said. 'But, I guess when I went under it was such a shock that I blacked out." she lied. "ok, I'm tired so ill stick with that.' he said walking out of her room.

Amu sighed. After about 30 minutes in bed thinking of what happened she fell asleep.

(THE NEXT DAY)

"amu, wake up." Utau said. Amu groaned. "AMU WAKE UP WE'RE GOING ON A BOAT TODAY!" Utau screamed which made Au fall out of bed.

"Fine!" Amu yelled getting up. "At least let m take a bath." Amu said. "Fine." Utau said while walking out. Amu sighed, she grabbed her clothes and went to the bathroom.

She ran the bathwater. Got in then.. There was a flash of light, (like when she chara changes) and the snow-white tail popped up and she was an mermaid. "What the heck?" Amu yelled.

She washed her self and her tail really quickly, dried herself and tail off and went to the living room.

"Hinamori-san what took you so long?" Kukai asked. Amu glared at him. He backed away in fear.

"let's go." Rima suggested. Everyone nodded and they went to the car. The drive to the dock was long. There was an awkward silence.

(TIME SKIPPER)

They arrived at the water. "I love the ocean!" Miki, Su, and Ran exclaimed.

"It's ok." Amu said. She really didn't want to get wet.

"ok, if you would please follow me." The guide said. "Ok then, so this is how t you control the boat, if there is an emergency, press this button." he said pointing to a button on the side of the boat. "Alright that is it." The oldest is going to be the driver, have the boat back at least by 12:00 A.M." he said. "Alright, then we'll be okay." Iuto said taking the wheel. "Alright , then have fun!" he said as he got off the boat and Ikuto drove away on the boat.

"ikuto, where are we going?" utau said. "I'm going to take you in a decent area for swimming, I have the map right here." he said taking out a map. "Ok," Utau said. Amu froze, she didn't wanna get wet, but she wanted to swim.

"we're here!" Ikuto said stopping the boat. He put the anchor down. "Amu-chan, do you wanna swim?" Tadase said.

"Nah, I'll pass." She said. "Amu-chan? Is everything okay?" Miki asked. "yes, but I don't want to swim." She said.

Kukai was in the water swimming when h saw Amu on the side of the boat hugging her knees. He jumped on the boat soft enough to where she didn't notice him. He snuck up behind her ,picked her up and threw her in the water. At this pint Amu was scared, when she hit the water the light flashed and her tail appeared. She did her best to hide it, but it was too late.

"Amu." Ikuto said. Amu didn't say anything, she just swam away, to ashamed of what all of them saw.

She sawm till she found a rock on top of the water. She jumped up on the rock and just sat there im mermaid form.

'I wonder what they think of me now?" She asked herself.

(WITH THE OTHERS)

Kukai was motionless, Utau was speechless, Yaya was staring into space, Tadase was shocked, Rima and nadashiko and Nadahiko were shocked as well. Ikuto was shocked more than anyone.

"Amu-chan…" Ran said. "Amu-chan?" Su and Miki said.

"No wonder she didn't want to swim in the water!" Kukai exclaimed. "It's all my fault, I'm the one who rented the boat." Utau said.

(WITH AMU)

"After all that, I feel so hopeless." She said, her eyes then turned a very dark shade of gold instaed of her usual bright gold. "How can I become someone I'm not?" She said, "I'm no longer human.." She said.

(WITH THE OTHERS)

Amu's charas were feeling very ill. "Miki-chan~nya?" Yoru called. "Ikuto!~nya, something is wrong with Amu's charas~nya!" Yoru said. "What?" Ikuto asked.

When he looked over at Amu's charas they were closing up and an X appeared on each of them, the eggs hatched revealing 4 X charas.

Dia looked the same as she did when Utau had her, Miki had her hair down, it was waist length with midnight blue eyes, Su didn't look as preppy anymore, Ran had a broken heart on her visor and her hair was down as well. "Amu, no." Ikuto said.

Me: I liked it :3

Amu: .

Ikuto: .

Me: I'm sorry guys, I didn't want to make Amu sad

D':

Ikuto:…

Amu: please R&R .


	2. Chapter 2

Lost Secrets

A/N: Special thanks to:

singen angel

lonewolf

DarkFaerie0

For Reviewing :3

"Amu-chi?' Yaya said worried. "We need to find her!" Kukai screamed as he hopped on the boat.

Everyone else followed him, they started searching for her. All they needed to look at was the water, the visibility was amazing.

"Is Amu-chi going to be okay?" Yaya said. "Yes, Yaya she will be fine, I promise." Kairi said to her with comfort. Yaya nodded.

Two hoir passed and it was only 3:00 pm. "Ikuto, how much longer are we going to look?" Kukai complained. He received a well deserved hit to the head. "Amu Is in trouble, we are going to look as long as we can!" Utau snapped. Kukai looked down is shame.

"MIki-chan, wont you speak? Yoru said wearily. Miki said nothing.

"Ikuto~nya, Miki isn't talking anymore." Yoru said.

Ikuto looked at her Charas sadly. "I'm sorry Yoru but I can't help that." he said. Yoru just went back to Miki trying to get her to talk.

The spent about 3 more ours looking o]for her, they finally stopped. "Ikuto! We can't just stop now! Lets go looking on the shore whenever we get home!" Utau said. "Fine, Utau." Ikuto said.

They returned the boat and went looking for Amu.

"Amu!" Kukai called over and over again. "Amu-chi!" yaya called. "Amu!" Utau said. Amu's chars suddenly went away from the group. "Miki-chan, where are you going?" Yoru said. "Amu…" Miki said as she floated away.

"Ikuto~nya! Her charas are going to Amu, lets go quick!" Yoru said. "Guys all be right back back, im going to look with Yoru," said Ikuto. Everyone nodded and he walked off with Yoru.

(WITH AMU)

Her charas started foating towards Amu. "Guys, you aren't ashamed of me?" Amu said while wathing her charas come near her. "No, Amu-chan, we love you, even if you are different." Ran said. "Than you." Amu said while hugging her Charas.

"So, I've finally found the Mermaid Princess of the North Pacific," A voice said from behind her. AMU turned around to see another mermaid with a green tail and black hair with an evil grin on her face.

"Who are you?" Amu asked. "I am Aire (Air-a)." She said. "Now, if were done with the introductions," She said. "Devil Wave!" She yelled, suddenly a black wave toppled onto Amu, she was throw from the rock and into the water. "What the heck?" Amu wondered.

All of a sudden Amu's mid took over her brain and she yelled out, "Crystal Heart Song!"

Amu transformed, she had on a white knee length ruffled skirt with a white spaghetti strap shirt with ruffles coming off the sleeve, white flats, and her tail transformed into human legs. . A white microphone appeared in her hands and she said, "Crystal Voice!"

She started singing

_**The last that ever she saw himCarried away by a moonlight shadowHe passed on worried and warningCarried away by a moonlight in a river last Saturday nightFar away on the other was caught in the middle of a desperate fightAnd she couldn't find how to push throughThe trees that whisper in the eveningCarried away by a moonlight shadowSing a song of sorrow and grievingCarried away by a moonlight shadowAll she saw was a silhouette of a gunFar away on the other was shot six times by a man on the runAnd she couldn't find how to push throughI stayI prayI see you in heaven far awayI stayI prayI see you in heaven one dayFour am in the morningCarried away by a moonlight shadowI watched your vision formingCarried away by a moonlight shadowStar was light glowing in a silvery nightFar away on the other sideWill you come to talk to me this nightBut she couldn't find how to push throughI stayI prayI see you in heaven far awayI stayI prayI see you in heaven far awayFar away on the other in the middle of a hundred and fiveThe night was heavy but the air was aliveBut she couldn't find how to push throughCarried away by a moonlight shadowCarried away by a moonlight shadowFar away on the other side. **_

Arie was covering her ears in pain as she disappeared into the water. Amu was wondering 'what just happened' when someone popped out of the bushes with a chara, "Yoru, are you sure you saw them over here." The boy said. "Ikuto~nya, I did!'' Yoru explained.

Ikuto looked up saw Amu and walked toward her,

"Amu, why did you leave?" he said. "because, I thought everyone would be ashamed of how I look." she explained. "Amu! How could you think that?" He snapped, "We were just shocked, that's all." He said.

"Ok, promise that you wont freak out with what I'm about to say?" She said. "I promise." he said. "well, I'm not the mermaid princess of the North pacific," She said pointing to the tiara of ice. "they are Ice song mermaids, and are the least populated, the race almost died a couple of years ago" She explained. Ikuto nodded. "So, you're the ruler?" He asked. Amu nodded, "But until I find the other princess/princes of the ocean im stuck with having to transfom when I wet." She said. Ikuto nodded, "How many more are there?" he asked, Amu sighed, " 6 more." she said. " I'll help." Ikuto said. "What?" She asked. "I'll help." he repeated. "Why?" Amu asked.

"Because, more time with you." he smirked

Me: plz R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Lost Secrets

The next day, Ikuto walked to Amu's room, they needed to start the search today. He opened her door, she wasn't in her room. "Hm." Ikuto said. "Amu!" he called over and over again. He sighed, "The last place to look." He said while opening her bathroom door, he gasped at what he saw. Amu was in the bathtub in her mermaid form with her floor length pink hair in a high pony tail, her tail was partly sticking out of the bathtub, and she was asleep.

"Amu." He said. She moved around causing the water to spill over a bit. She opened her eyes, "Ikuto!" She said blushing, "OUT!" She said while freezing his hair (She's and ice song mermaid). "Fine, fine." He said while getting out. Amu sighed. She got out of the bath, dried off, and changed into her clothes.

She walked downstairs, she saw Kukai and Utau were fighting over who could eat the most Ramen, Yaya was eating candy, Kairi was reading, Tadase was asleep, Nadahiko, and Rima were having a staring contest, and Ikuto was eating fish. Amu walked up to Ikuto and smaked him upside the head, "Really, fish?" she asked obviously irritated. "No." His voice was muffled because he shoved the whole thing of tuna in his mouth.

Amu sighed, "What are we gonna do today?"Amu asked basically everyone. Urau shrugged. "Well, we're going to go look for some more mermaid princes/princesses.' Ikuto said. "What? That's gonna take to long!" Amu complained munching on a chocolate bar. "well, you need to find them right?" Ikuto asked. Amu nodded reluctantly. "Ok the, we're leaving in 10 minutes." Ikuto said. Amu groaned, "How are we going to even find them?" She asked. Ikuto sweat dropped, "I didn't really think of that." Ikuto admitted. "Wait, when you we're in you're mermaid form, you're hand had a snowflake on it." Ikuto said. " there are 7 different races of mermaids, Earth Song, Fire Song, Air Song, Water Song, Dark Song, Light Song, and the most rare Ice Song." Amu said. "maybe we have to look for the sign of the race." Amu said.

"maybe." Ikuto said. Amu looked at her hand, " It's still there." Amu said. Ikuto looked and nodded, "Let's go then." Ikuto said as he walked pout the door. Amu followed.

"Let's check the beach first." Amu suggested. Ikuto nodded.

When they got to the beach, there was at least 12 people lined up at the shore watching someone. "Ikuto, lets go look."Amu said. Ikuto nodded. They walked to the shore and saw a boy with ocean blue hair surfing. He was amazing, not once did he lose balance.

When he got out of the water, he walked over to the girls "Thank you, for supporting me. " He said. He walked over to Amu, "Especially you, I'm Kyon." He said flashing a smile. Amu looked at his hand , he had a blue wave on it. Amu nodded. She walked over to Ikuto, "it's the Water Song prince." Amu said. "Let's go." He said.

Amu waited till' Kyon was inside,( Ikuto stayed behind), waxing hid surfboard to go talk to him. But before Amu could get to Kyon, an angry group of girls swarmed Amu , " Why did Kyon-sama say that to you? I am much prettier." A girl with red curls said. Amu shrugged, "Well, now you're gonna pay." A girl with blonde hair said. The girl picked her up an brought her to the ocean, "What are you doing?" Amu asked. "Gonna throw you in the ocean," They said. "WAIT! NO!" Amu panicked. They threw her in.

(KYON POV)

Kyon heard a scream, and ran towards the source. He saw two girls throwing the girl he saw earlier in the water. When they threw her in, Kyon jumped in and tried to save her.

When he entered the water, he saw her transform into a mermaid. Her legs formed together into a white tail with a flash of light, her grew to floor length, a snowflake crown appeared on her head, and she also had on a white seashell bra (Duh). He was 's when he realized that, he was also in merman form, he had an ocean blue tail, a cape like thing, it had a sash going across his chest, and it still had a light blue cape, his eyes were a shade of dark blue (not like Ikuto's). He swam towards her, she was knocked out from the shock. "It's going to be alright." Kyon said comfortingly. He brought her up to the surface. She opened her eyes. She instantly blushed, "Um, you can put me down now." She said. He did that. "So you're a mermaid princess?" He asked her. "Of the North Pacific ." Amu said. "I'm Kyon, Prince of the Water Song mermaids." He said. Amu nodded, "How many Ocean Royals have you found (AN: Ocean Royals are the princes/princesses of the ocean)." Amu asked. "One, you." He said. Amu nodded. "Okay, new problem, we are in mermaid form and they think you jumped in here to save me, how does this work?" she asked. "Okay, focus on humans and hold you breath, if you focus enough you'll go back to you human form until you're wet again, so hole your breath." Kyon said. Amu nodded and thought of humans and held her breath.

There was a flash of white and pink light and Amu was human again, she was still holding her breath but she passed out from the shock. Kyon was in human form again too, so swam her to the shore.

A boy with midnight-blue hair ran over to Amu, " Amu! What happened." Amu whispered, "I found one," She pointed to Kyon. He nodded. "well, I'm fine now." Amu said as Kyon put her down, "Thank you Kyon." Amu said as she bowed. "No problem," Kyon said. "Hey Kyon, you can come to our house for dinner if you want." Ikuto offered. Kyon nodded. "Okay, then." Amu started, "Until then I'm going to go look for shells." Amu said. They nodded.

Amu walked along the shore picking up shells, she found a light blue shell, a light pink, and a white, and some others.

She sighed, "5 more left." She said holding the crystal heart. "I hope they aren't X-charas anymore." Amu said fighting back the tears. 'Suck it up Amu, It's only been 2 days…since they we're turned." Amu thought sadly. "Ever since I got the crystal heart, I haven't wore the humpty lock." Amu thought. She sighed.

"Look, another shell." She said as she walked towards it. She picked it up, it was a light purple conch shell. "Pretty.." She muttered. The sun was starting to go down, she started walking home. Kyon and Ikuto were already gone.

She was walking down the beach when she saw an X-egg. "I don't have any of my charas." She panicked. "Ran!" She called out.

(Ran POV)

I woke up from my nap, when I heard Amu scream my name, suddenly I was teleported to her, "Amu-chan?" I asked.

(END OF POV)

"Ran, Character Transformation!"

"Watashi No Kokoro: UNLOCK!"

Amu transformed into a black version of Ran's cheer outfit, she had a black visor with a pink broken heart on it.

Character transformation: Amulet Black heart

"Pom Pom Bomb!" Amu called out as she threw a pom pom and it exploded but when it exploded, it purified the egg. 'That was quick." Amu said as she un-did her chara nari. "Lets go now Ran." She said.

They got back to the beach house, Amu went up to her room and put the shells on the bed by her bed. Ran went back to her egg. Amu walked back downstairs. Ikuto and Kyon were discussing about where they should look next for the royals. "We've already looked ay the beach, lets try the mall next." Kyon suggested. "Yeah, but I doubt we're going to find any there." Ikuto defended. "True." Kyon sighed. "We could still look at the mall, to be safe." Amu suggested. 'okay, then it's settld, were looking in the mall." Ikuto said. Kyon nodded.

"Well, what's for dinner?" Amu asked. "Fish!" Nadahiko called from the kitchen, Amu and Kyon turned pale. "I don't think I'll eat tonight." Amu said. "me either." Kyon said.

(AFTER DINNER)

Suddenly, Utau and Kukai walked in fighting over who won their ramen eating contest, "You know I won, you're just scared to admit it." Utau said. " pft, yeah right." Kukai said. Utau just walked off, obviously pissed off.

Kukai sighed… "So who's thos?" Looking at Kyon. "That's one of the mermans /mermaids." Amu said.

Kukai nodded. "well, it's getting late, I'm going to bad."

Everyone else agreed and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Lost Secrets

Me: hello people of Jupiter and beyond!

Ikuto: . I'm angry at you…

Me: what ever did I do * innocent look*

Ikuto: You had 2000 words of the next chapter of midnight moon and your computer crashed X(

Me: it's not my fault, it was a dinosaur and the screen is jacked up not the whole computer.

Ikuto: aw shut it! She doesn't own SC or the songs included In this chapter

Me: I might get a puppy, it might be a Shih Tzu. XD I can't wait, we might move if that does happen I won't be able to update until I go to my dad's house or we get the wi-fi hooked up.

Amu woke up in a hurry , she quickly changed into a white and black shirt with a black vest over it, a black mini-skirt, with black and white stockings and black shoes. Her hair was down with two x clips in the front (I like that outfit :3). Amu ran downstairs at saw no one was awake yet, she looked at the clock it was 5:00 in the morning. She ran upstairs to her clock it said 10:00 in the morning. There was a note on her dresser, it said, "surprise surprise: prank from Kukai, Utau, Rima, and Yaya!" Amu crumbled the note up her eyebrow twitching and sat in her bed watching the rise and fall of the waves in the morning. It was light outside but not dark enough to be 5:00 though.

"I wonder if we'll find the other royals?" Amu asked herself as she looked out her window.

"_Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta_

_Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI_

_Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta" _Amu sang softly and slowly.

"_Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi_

_Saa, takarajima ni nukeru Kiamichi, Nanatsu no umi no rakuen_

_Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru_

_Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA_

_Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo_

_Watashi wa wasurenai." _She sang slowly and softly looking into the water from her window.

(With Ikuto)

Ikuto woke up to a voice, it was singing. It was almost angelic, it was familiar. Amu. "That's Amu," Ikuto said getting out of bed and walking towards her room. He knocked, the singing continued. He opened the door quietly and watched as she looked out her window at the water hugging a pillow and her hair actually just as long as it is in her mermaid form.

"_Yukkuri to kumo wa nagarete nijino hate ni kieteitta_

_Hoshitachi wa shinju no you ni_

_Tsuyoi hikari hanachi hajimeru," _She finished. She stood up and walked over to her balcony, she opened the door and stood on the balcony. After a few minutes she climbed over it and jumped down. Ikuto ran to the balcony to see her running to the water. She ran to the edge of the water and started walking in it. Her pajamas getting wet but she was transforming. When she was in her mermaid form she went under water. Ikuto ran to utau who was trying to win a contest against kukai to see who could stay up the latest. "Utau, Amu went to the beach and she's in the ocean right now!" he screamed frantically. Utau and Kukai both started laughing like crazy, "Ikuto really? Hello kitty boxers?" Kukai laughed. Ikuto glared, "help me get Amu!" he said glaring at the two. "Fine, but how, she's under water and we have no way of getting her.' Utau said. "We don't but Kyon can," Kukai said. They agreed and called Kyon.

"Hello?" Kyon asked. "Kyon, Amu went to the ocean she's underwater and we don't know how to get her back." Utau said getting o the point. "Okay I'll help but I'll meet you all at the beach at 9:00 in the morning, she couldn't have got far the current would have blocked off the open sea, she's not stupid and knows the limit to how far to go, I'll meet you there I a couple of hours. Bye." he said hanging up.

(with Amu)

Amu swam towards a few boulders, she turned a 'corner' and was caught In something. It was stringy and hurt her skin when she tried to get out, her tail was caught up in it and it seemed to get tighter the more she struggled. A fishing net. Amu tried to swim out but it hurt her skin and tail so much she gave up. "I have no choice but to change back," She thought to herself. 'Think Human," She reminded herself. There was a flash of light and her tail was now legs, her hair was shoulder-length again. She tried to swim out but it was the same and her mermaid form, her legs started to burn from the ropes rubbing against her legs, and she was losing energy and oxygen.

"Amu-chan," A voice came from behind. It was a woman with a white tail and floor length brown hair, "hello Amu-chan, my name is Ichigo. I will not reveal my true form to you but you will soon find out. I see that you're caught up in a net, I sadly can't help you, but think mermaid and you'll transfrorm back. Till next time my sweet Amulet," She said before disappearing.

'Mermaid," Amu thought, she was transformed. Her arms were starting to bleed and she was beginning to feel dizzy. She noticed the red water floating in front of her face, blood. She mentally groaned and grabbed her head, trying to calm the throbbing. She shut her eyes and gave a final tug on the net before trying to think of a solution out.

(With Kyon a few hours later)

Kyon walked over to where Utau, Kukai, and Ikuto were. "Kyon we'll check the shore line, you check underwater. If you find her bring her to the cave over there," She pointed, "and we'll meet you there in an hours to see if anyone had found her." Utau explained. "Me and Kukai and heading that way, Ikuto is heading the other way so see you in an hour." She said before Kukai and her walked away in the direction they were going.

Kyon walked to the shore and went in. He swam towards the dock, nothing. He swam towards a port, nothing. He swam towards some boulders, Amu. He saw Amu in a fishing net appeared to be asleep, her arms an tail bleeding, they were trying to pull the net up, Amu was gripping a handful of slimy seaweed weakly to hold her down.

Her eyes slowly opened, she saw Kyon and looked with fear in her eyes and mouthed, "help me." Kyon ran over to her, "Amu how did you get into this?" he asked. "No time , help, it hurts," She mouthed with tears forming. He swam down and found a sharp rocks. He swam back to her, she was crying. He quickly tried to cut the rope, It worked the first few rope but then the rock dulled out. Amu tried to swim through the hole he made, her tail would fit. They were starting to pull her up with more force this little piece of seaweed would hold for much longer. Amu quickly though human and she turned back to her human form. She swam through and to the surface. Kyon followed.

"Amu are you okay?" He asked. Amu shook her head, "My arms hurt and I feel tired." She said struggling to stay above the water. He grabbed her and picked her up, he swam back to the cave Utau said they would meet. "They should be here any minute," He said putting her down. Amu layed back and nodded, "Thank you Kyon, you really helped me out there." She said smiling at him. "No problem, but I have to know, why did you go to the ocean?" he asked. "I don't know, the last thing I remembered was sitting in bed looking at the moon and the next thing I know I was in the water." She said.

"ok, well they should be here in a few minutes, oh they're coming now." Kyon said looking out the window. He looked at Amu and said, "There's a good chance we might find a water royal today," Kyon said. Amu looked up at him and smiled, "I hope we do." She said smiling. Kyon turned away and blushed.

"Amu, are you okay?' Utau said running into the cave and hugging her. "I'm fine Utau, lets go, I'm tired." Amu said standing up. "It's already 11:00 in the morning, we have to get to the mall." Kukai said. Ikuto nodded. Amu sighed, "Fine." She said giving in. Kyon walked over to her and picked her up bridal style, "You said you were tired, it's a 30 minute walk just take a nap." He said smiling. Ikuto glared at Kyon. Amu thanked him and closed her eyes and ended up falling asleep. They started walking to the house.

Ikuto glaring at Kyon the whole way. When they got to the beach house, Kyon walked Amu to her room. He put her on her bed and said, "Amu wake up," He poked her cheek. Amu stirred and opened her eyes, she sat up. "Thanks Kyon, I owe you one." She said smiling. He smiled back, "No problem, just get ready were leaving in an hour." he said then walked out of her room. Amu walked to her closet and pulled out a red and black striped shirt, a black skirt, black shoes, and a red X clip. She walked to the bathroom and started running the bathwater and put the bubbles in it (I love bubbles x3). She stripped herself of the now-damp pajamas and slowly set herself in the warm, comforting water of the bath. Slowly her tail poked it's way out of the bubble and dangled out of the tub. She sunk deeper into the water and shut her eyes. Her mind pondered over and over for an answer to Ichigo's 'riddle'. She brought herself back up and sighed before washing herself and trying to figure out if she should wash her fins or not…

(After her bath)

Amu wrapped herself in a towel and walked out to change. She changed into her outfit quickly before exiting the room. She twirled her pink hair around a finger as she walked down the stairs. She spotted Kyon glaring outside the window. She walked over to him and plopped next to him on the couch, "What's wrong?" She asked. He pointed outside at the dark sky, "It's going to rain." He spoke with a frustrated voice. "How do you know?" She asked. He waved a hand in front of her face and she could make out the water song's crest. She nodded in understanding, "Just like you can sense when it's going to snow, I can sense when it will rain." He said a bit gruffly. Amu nodded and smiled to him, "hey, it's not so bad. We still have tomorrow." She said trying to comfort him. He smiled back, blushing a bit, "Yeah, I guess your right." He said. Ikuto glared from the kitchen as his soda can made a 'pop' and he saw he dented the can. He sighed and walked back in the kitchen, grabbing a towel to wipe up the spilled coke on the counter. 'What is he to her?' he asked himself. 'no, no! I can't be jealous of that-that fish!' he thought to himself his face turning red in a mix of anger and embarrassment. He heard Amu's soft voice ask him, "Ikuto, are you alright?" he looked up to her concerned honey eyes, "Yes, sorry. I think it's a bit hot in here, I'll go check the thermostat." he gave her a reassuring smile. Amu smiled towards him and nodded, "Okay." before turning back to Kyon and continuing their conversation. Ikuto groaned and put his hands in his head as he walked down the hall to his room.

…..

Please review :3


End file.
